Don't Mess With My Man
by LilMary
Summary: Jeff and Trish hook up, but two people wanna pull them apart because they want them for themselves. (I'm sick right now, so I dunno if the story is that good cause I can't think right now)BUT PLEASE RR! THANK YOU!
1. Don't Mess With My Man

Title: Don't Mess With My Man  
  
Summary: Trish and Jeff hook up, but there is a couple people that want them for themselves, so they try to break them apart.  
  
Author: Me of course, Lil'Mary! I'm sick right now and didn't go to school and I'm bored so I'm writing this. If you think the story sux, then don't read it, cuz I can't really think right now. If you like the story, then please review. Thank You!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they work for the WWE and stuff like dat and I don't own da song "Don't Mess With My Man" it belongs to Nivea and Jagged Edge! Is all this so hard to understand, j/k!  
  
~Don't Mess With My Man~  
  
It was the night of Survivor Series and 2 hours till' the show starts. Everyone was backstage getting ready for there matches. In one locker room the WWE Divas were chillin' on there leather couches watching t.v. and of course, having conversations.  
  
"So Trish is it true," asked Stacy  
"Is what true," asked Trish curiously  
"That you and Jeff hooked up"  
"How did you find out?"  
"Well everyone seems to know about it," said Terri  
"And well it's obivous cuz the two of you are always together and anyways we saw you go into his hotel room last night"  
"I guess you caught me there, but I swear we didn't do anything, we were just talking"  
"We believe you," said Molly with a slight grin  
"Seriously I'm not lieing," said Trish with a little laugh  
"Hey we didn't say you were," said Terri  
"Yeah your just not telling the truth," said Jacqueline with a giggle  
"Why, a guy and a girl can't sleep in the same bed and not do anything," said Trish  
"You slept with him didn't you," said Lilian  
"In the same bed, that's it"  
"Hey were just joking Trish, we believe you," said Stacy  
As they were talking Lita and Torrie walk in.  
"Hey," said Lita and Torrie  
"Hey" replied the other divas  
"So what are you guys talking about," asked Lita looking nosey  
"Yeah, you guys look like you're really into the conversation," said Torrie  
"We're just talkin' about whether or not Trish slept with Jeff," said Stacy looking at Trish with a little smile  
"I didn't sleep with him in that way"  
"Aww, so how long have you two been dating?" asked Torrie  
"They've been together for a long time," said Lita  
"How did you find out Amy(Lita)?" asked Trish  
"Well Jeff is like a little brother to me and all of us Divas are like sisters and I can find things out pretty easily."  
"She's just nosey," said Torrie with a little laugh  
"Why didn't you tell us Trish?" asked Nidia, Terri and Lilian at the same time  
"Well Jeff and I have been close friends ever since that storyline we did together last year, but we didn't start going out until a couple months ago."  
"So you were trying to keep a secret relationship thing going on," asked Jacqueline  
"Yeah something like that, but the only reason why we did it because we didn't think the fans were ready for us."  
"Well I guess it's all out now," said Nidia  
"I guess it is."  
"Don't worry Trish, we all support you and Jeff being together," said Stacy  
"Thanks guys," said Trish as they all gathered in for a group hug.  
  
~It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me  
So I'm tellin' everybody let him be  
Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons tryin' take my baby  
So I thought I had to let you know  
Find someone that you can call your own  
Cause now you're walkin' in the danger zone  
And if I touch you I'll be wrong~  
  
Jeff, Spike, and Bubba's match was up first for Survivor Series. (I didn't watch Survivor Series, so I don't know the orders of the matches and I don't know everything that happened)  
  
In the Diva's locker room everyone was glued to the t.v.  
"I hope Jeff doesn't hurt himself that bad tonight," said Trish watching the match on t.v. nervously.  
"Hey he'll be fine," said Lita  
"Hey Trish, isn't your match after his?" asked Torrie  
"Yeah, I'll see ya guys after my match," said Trish grabbing her championship belt and heading towards the door.  
"Good Luck," said all the Divas at the same time  
"Thanks!"  
A couple minutes later Victoria walks in, but no one noticed her except Stacy and Terri, but they didn't really care because she has treated them both in a bad way. Suddenly all the Divas sprung up saying"Oh my gosh"  
"Trish is gonna be really worried about Jeff, seeing that he just did a Swanton on Jamal(or Rosie) through the table," said Lita  
Victoria looked at the t.v. and then left the room and headed behind the curtains where she saw Trish and Stephanie McMahon laughing.  
"I hate that bitch," said Victoria to herself "She acts so friendly to everyone, with her pretty little self" Victoria took a seat in the corner waiting for the other match to be finished.  
Jeff then walks in, hanging on Spike and Bubba's shoulder.  
"Jeff oh my gosh!" "Are you alright," asked Trish in a concerned manner.  
"Yeah I'll be fine baby, just be careful in your match"  
"I will," said Trish giving Jeff a little kiss  
"I'll see you after your match"  
"Alright"  
Jeff, Spike, and Bubba walk in Victoria's way.  
"Hi Jeff," said Victoria trying to act like Trish  
Jeff just looked at her and just nodded his head up like he didn't care.  
Trish saw Victoria and looked at her evilly.  
  
~If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man~  
  
"Hey your up Trish," said Stephanie "Hey you better win"  
"Hey don't I always," said Trish laughing  
"You didn't win that match with me last year"  
"Whatever"  
  
Victoria's music hit first and she headed to the ring. Afterthat Trish came out. The match started and it was going great. Everyone thought Trish was gonna win, but Victoria got the Fire extinguisher and sprayed Trish in the face. She brought her back in the ring and went for the pin. 1-2-3- new Woman's Champion(I know it sux, I don't like her too) Victoria headead back backstage. Jeff came running and Victoria thought he came to congradulate her or something so she had a big smile looking at him.  
"Look Jeff I'm the new champion," said Victoria  
"Yeah whatever, where's Trish," asked Jeff looking quite concerned this time  
"She's still out in the ring, but I'm here"  
"What the fuck are you talking about!" "Do you think I like you or something cause I sure as hell don't"  
"Oh come on, I see the way you look at me Jeff"  
"Yeah a look of disgust"  
Trish walks through the curtains and sees Victoria trying to get on Jeff.  
"Why I outta," said Trish about to charge Victoria  
"Whoa Trish hold on," said Stephanie trying to hold her back  
"You stole my title and now your trying to steal my man" "What in hell is wrong with you" "Find your own man, oh wait a minute you can't can you"  
"Whatever I'm outta here, I ain't finished with you yet," said Victoria walking away  
  
~Girl I'm warning you, if you want my man  
you should just keep your hands to yourself, now-now~  
  
"I'll get her tomorrow on Raw, just watch me," said Trish  
"Hey don't worry Trish, your the only one I love, I'll never leave you," said Jeff giving Trish a hug  
"Thanks Jeff"  
"Aww you two look so cute together," said Stephanie  
Trish and Jeff look at Stephanie with a smile and then they walk away and headed towards the locker rooms.  
  
~If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own man~  
  
Next Chapter will be up in a couple days, maybe before Thanksgiving, it depends if I'm not busy. I hope you liked my story and please R/R. Thank You! 


	2. Don't Mess With My Girl

Hey guys sorry for da long wait. The chapter could of been posted before Thanksgiving, but where I went, they didn't have no internet connection, but they had satillite t.v. What's Up Wit Dat? But newayz I hope you like this story and please R/R! Oh yeah and thanks for the reviews for the first chapter!  
  
Author: Lil'Mary  
  
Disclaimer: I'm only 14 and do u think I own a damn thing? I only own stuff in muh house.  
  
Happy Holidays!  
  
~Don't Mess With My Girl~  
  
It was a couple hours till the start of RAW and everyone was in the cafeteria having a bite to eat.  
  
All the RAW Divas(Trish, Lita, Terri, Stacy, Lilian, Ivory, Jacqueline, and Molly) were all sitting at the same table eating their food and like always having conversation.  
  
"I can't believe you lost against Victoria at Survivor Series," said Jacqueline  
"I don't believe it either"  
"That girl is one crazy person," said Stacy  
"Yeah, did she really bite your nails off a couple weeks ago," asked Molly  
"Yeah she did and look two nails are shorter than the rest," said Stacy looking sad.  
"It'll grow back," said Lilian  
"I just can't stand that Victoria, I mean did you see what she did to me a couple weeks ago," said Terri  
"Yeah she's a Physco and I don't get her," said Ivory  
"I don't get her either," said Trish  
"Hey no one does," said Lita and everyone gave out a laugh.  
Meanwhile while the Divas were still talking and eating, Chris Jericho walks up towards them.  
"Hey girls how ya'll doing,"asked Chris trying to flirt.  
"Leave us alone Chris Jerko," said Jacqueline  
"Oh so you girls don't want some of this Vitamin C"  
"Vitamin my ass," said Trish in a look of disgust  
"Especially you Trish, a fellow Canadian like you wants some"  
"Some what, I don't see anything in you that a girl would want, said Trish in a meanful manner.  
All the Divas go "OOOO" cause Chris just got dissed.  
Meanwhile Jeff walks up to the table.  
"Is there a problem here," asked Jeff  
"Yeah, the King of the Ass-Clowns won't leave us alone"  
"What are you trying to do Jericho, you know you can't hook up with any of them, so don't even try,"said Jeff  
"Like you can do any better Hardy"  
"Oh I can do better, way better," said Jeff giving Trish a kiss  
"What!""You two are together!"  
"Um duh, everyone already knows except you and your fellow friends cause you guys are a little on the slow side,"said Trish  
"Oh um, sorry Jeff and sorry girls," said Chris looking scared "I'll just leave ya'll alone for now"  
  
~It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me  
Seems like a lot of wrestlers tryin' me  
Cause they tryin' take my baby, oh what the hell naw  
So now you really better check yourself  
Messin' with my girl is bad for your health and  
So you know you will be dealt with  
Better find your own girl~  
  
"Hey Jeff my match with Ivory is up so I'll see ya later"  
"Yeah iight, I'll be waiting here cuz my match is right after yours"  
"Alright baby,"said Trish kissing Jeff  
"Good luck"  
"Thanks"  
  
After the match  
"Hey great match Trish,"said Jeff giving Trish a hug  
"Thanks"  
Meanwhile Ivory walks in through the curtains  
"Hey great match Ivory,"said Trish with a smile  
"Yeah I know, but the better girl won," said Ivory smiling back  
Tommy Dreamer walks up towards them.  
"Hey Tommy, how's your jaw," asked Jeff  
"It still hurts, but I'll be fine as long as I don't get hit in the jaw alot.  
William Regal and Lance Storm then walk up looking at Jeff and Tommy evilly and then looking at Trish with a smile.  
"Trish Stratus, from Toronto, Canada, how would you like to join my fellow partner Lance Storm and I as an Un-American,"asked Regal  
"Um no that's ok," said Trish looking way uninterested  
"C'mon and leave these Americans and join us," said Storm  
"I already told you no"  
"But we need a manager"  
"Well too bad, I don't manage anymore and if I did, I wouldn't manage you guys"  
"Where's your Candadian pride," asked Storm starting to look angry.  
"I still have it, but you guys sure don't have any pride for your country"  
"We're just gonna ask you one mo......."  
"Hey she said no," said Jeff inturupting Regal "Why don't you guys just leave her alone"  
"Oh so what are you gonna do about it," asked Storm in Jeff's face.  
"This!," said Jeff shoving Lance to the floor.  
"What in the bloody hell did you do that for," said Regal about to charge Jeff, but Tommy hit William in the back with a Singapore Cane.  
"Just meet us in the ring,"said Tommy  
"Hey baby just go back to your locker room and I'll see ya later"  
"Iight, just be careful,"said Trish looking concerned.  
  
~If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my guys, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl~  
  
After the match Jeff and Tommy headed to their locker rooms in pain.  
"That damn Sharp Shooter fucking hurts," said Jeff holding his back  
"I think my jaw got dislocated," said Tommy trying to talk the words out.  
"Are you alright man"  
Tommy nodded his head and went inside the locker room.  
"I'm just going to see Trish, so I'll be back," said Jeff closing the door to the locker room.  
Jeff knocked on the door and Stacy answered it.  
"Hey is Trish here"  
"Yeah hold up, Trish! Your man is here!," said Stacy with a loud voice.  
"Hey baby, how's your back, I saw what happened"  
"I'll be fine, I just wanted to know what time we're going to the hotel"  
"What time do you wanna leave?"  
"It doesn't matter cuz I still need to take a shower"  
"We can leave before 11"  
"Alright I'll see ya later," said Jeff kissing Trish  
Lance Storm then walks up and interupts their kissing.  
"Trish why won't you join us Un-Americans," said Storm about to beg on his knees.  
"Because I don't feel the way you all do"  
"C'mon Please"  
"NO! I already told you! Just because the American fans don't like you and they like me, don't try puttin' me on your team so they'll like you guys better"  
"But, but....."  
"Hey she said NO! so just leave her alone," said Jeff inturupting again.  
"Then will you go on a date with me, I mean just a little dinner"  
"What the fuck, you just all of a sudden changed the subject," said Trish looking furious.  
"She can't go on a date with you because she's going out with me,"said Jeff looking at Lance.  
"Since when did you two go out?," asked Lance looking a little sad.  
"Well your another dude on the slow side and didn't you see us kissing, I mean you know everyone in the business knows and even William," said Trish  
"Now that's just wrong," said Lance "Why go out with him when you can have a fellow Canadian like me"  
"Um I'm not racist to my own race or any other, I just seem to have fallen in love with Jeff"  
"That's bullshit," said Lance "You actually believe in that whole love thing"  
"Hey you just don't believe it cause it never happened to you," said Jeff with a little laugh.  
  
~And Playa I'm warning you, if you want my girl  
I suggest that you look, but don't touch, now-now~  
  
"Oh yeah and Lance, find your own girl," said Jeff kissing Trish right in front of him.  
"See ya later Jeff," said Trish looking into Jeff's eyes with a smile on her face.  
"Iight I'll see ya later"  
"Lance remember what I told you and you better pass that on to your other friends cause my friends know not to mess with my girl"  
  
~If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Got my guys, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone  
Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya  
Here's a little advice for you, fine your own girl~  
  
The End  
  
Hope you like this story and if you do PLEASE R/R! Thank You Again and Happy Holidays! 


End file.
